Torn (1)
by kaitlin1227
Summary: Buffy is asked to go to New Orleans to help with a turf war brewing between the vampires, werewolves, witches and The Original vampires? How will things go when she meets the sexy, mysterious, & Quick Tempered Klaus or the handsome, noble, romantic Elijah? They may be as different as day and night but that doesn't matter when it comes to the heart. Read the Sequel: Torn Together
1. Chapter 1

_Just a little background on me: I like to write but have only attempted one fanfiction before but I never completed it :/ I've tried numerous times but never could. This story is already complete, I made a deal with myself that i won't post another one unless it is finished first. Please review, I take all criticism and praise the same, you can never get better if no one tells you if you suck lol..  
_

* * *

 _About the story , it is mainly a Buffy/Originals_ _crossover but I did add a few characters from Supernatural (I couldnt help myself lol) as well. The main character from supernatural that I used was Charlie because the same character that played Charlie in Supernatural played Vi on Buffy, so I thought that went good :)_

 _Also this is after season 7 of Buffy and kind of in season 1 of the Originals, but it's not the same as season 1 though, Hayley is not pregnant by Klaus, she and Jackson are actually together and already married in my story. The Harvest didn't happen, so Davina isn't a big character (actually she isn't introduced in this story but I'm thinking she will be if I make a sequel which I'm thinking about but just depends on how this is liked I guess)_

* * *

 _ **BTVS/Originals/Supernatural Crossover**_

 **Chapter 1**

Once the new slayers were tracked down and were all aware what had happened to them, bases were set up all around the world for those who wanted to train and help fight the evil in the world. Buffy had never been happier than she was right then, saving the world no longer fell on her shoulders alone anymore. The Scoobies had been in England the last 6 months rebuilding the Watchers Council but it was time for Buffy to move on. She found Dawn in her room.

"Hey I wanted to talk to you for a minute" Buffy said as she walked into her sister's room.

"Why does this sound like your about to give me an I'm leaving you speech?" Dawn said sarcastically.

Buffy took a deep breath "Actually Dawnie I am leaving but I hope you'll come with me"

Dawn took a moment to think "Where are you going?"

"Back to the states" she told her

"When?"

"I haven't really thought about that yet, but soon"

Dawn was quite for a few moments "I can't, I'm sorry Buff but I belong here"

"But I can't imagine going without you" She looked at her sadly.

"You can and you will, I know you just need time away from everyone and I understand that but you have to promise to not stay away for too long" Dawn was almost in tears.

"Oh Dawnie I won't, but we'll talk everyday I'm gone I promise" She hugged her younger sister.

"Now don't go all mom on me, I'll miss you but we don't need to talk everyday" She smiled "Every other day will do fine."

"I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you to"

Buffy's plan to leave soon came a lot sooner than she would have liked it to. Giles told her the slayers In New Orleans were having some problems and really needed a little help. Buffy hadn't planned on working when she got back to the states but she couldn't tell someone in need that she wouldn't help them. To her surprise when she was seated waiting on the plane to leave a certain brunette slayer made an appearance.

"What are you doing Faith?" Buffy asked her.

"Well I figured I could use some time away to, B. Hope you don't mine a little company" Faith clearly was stating not asking.

"Ah hell why not, maybe I can have a better time with you around"

"So we five-by-five?'

"Yea Faith were five-by-five" Buffy couldn't help but laugh a little.

The plane ride seemed to take forever but it gave Buffy and Faith sometime to talk strategy. About exactly what they were going to do once they got to New Orleans. She knew Faith enjoyed the kill more than she did so she let her take lead on it, which was different than how things always were before, but that was the point of this, she didn't want the same old shit anymore.

* * *

 _I know the first chapter is really short but they do get longer I promise.. I just wanted to get the story rolling someway._


	2. Chapter 2

_**BTVS/Originals/Supernatural Crossover**_

 **Chapter 2**

When they landed in New Orleans they went straight to the New Orleans Base, which was where they planned on staying before actually arriving. Once they actually seen the place their plans changed. The building was a decent size but when you had 100 to 200 girls thrown in one place the space runs out quickly. Faith had mentioned before about finding a hotel and now Buffy was up for that to, but first they had to deal with finding out about the slayers problems around the area.

Buffy found Vi as soon as they got there, well she guessed she should call her Charlie now since that was the name she was going by. Once they found Charlie they learned there had been a lot more activity, it seemed like the supernaturals around the area were in war with each other and honestly it was hard to see who the good guys were. Obviously it was known to them about the vampires, werewolves and witches in the area, it's why they built a base so close. They knew eventually someone would mess up and a clean-up would need to be done so that's why they were there. Charlie had asked if Buffy and Faith would try to get some answers for them.

"Hells to the yea, V" Faith said before correcting herself "Or should I say C"

Charlie never really went into detail about why she changed her name and Buffy thought it was none of their business to pry. If she wanted them to know then she would tell them.

They decided to check into the hotel and go over exactly what they were going to do. It was way too noisy there for them to get anything done. As soon as they got to the hotel Faith grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom. After about 15 minutes she came out in a completely different wardrobe then what she went in with and she freshened up her makeup as well.

"What are you doing Faith?" Buffy asked her curiously.

"Honestly B you gonna sit there and go over all that tonight? Let's go out, have just one night to ourselves to do whatever we want to then tomorrow we will go back to being loyal little slayers" Faith said.

Buffy tried to argue her case for about 10 minutes but then decided not to fight it anymore. Faith made a good point they were supposed to be taking a break from all this crap not going right back to work. Buffy tried on three different outfits that all got denied by Faith. Finally she just agreed to let Faith dress her, she didn't know what she was thinking.

It only took Faith a few seconds to grab what she wanted then threw it to Buffy. When Buffy seen what it was he automatic response was "no."

"Come on, you'd look smoken in that.. You'd have all the boys wrapped around your finger tonight" Faith pleaded with her

Against her better judgment she agreed and went and put on the very leathery, very short, and very low cut black dress. She had to say when she looked in the mirror she didn't recognize the girl looking back at her, so maybe it wasn't too bad of an idea to have Faith dress her. She finished up the look with dark eye makeup and bright red lips.

Faith's eyes got huge when she seen Buffy "Damn B you're gonna steal all the attention tonight"

She just smiled, she really felt good about tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

_**BTVS/Originals/Supernatural Crossover**_

 **Chapter 3**

Faith wasn't wrong when she said all eyes would be on them, as soon as they walked into the club she felt it, she felt everyone staring at her and at first it almost made her back out of the club but Faith noticed and reassured her that this was going to be an awesome time. They went to the bar and ordered a couple drinks and went and sat at a table.

After the 3rd drink Buffy was finally starting to feel the drinks and was feeling in a dancing mood. So she did what any buzzed slayer would do, she grabbed Faith's hand and drug her to the dance floor. Buffy couldn't believe how much fun she was having, she never knew her and Faith could really enjoy being around each other. She was in the zone until she noticed she had someone dancing behind her as well.

She turned around and seen one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen before, he had sandy blonde curly hair and the prettiest blue eyes she ever seen. Normally this would have been when she would have pushed the stranger away but there was something about this mysterious guy that she couldn't put her finger on. They ended up dancing the rest of the night together and after many drinks she did something that was more like Faith then she would have liked, she took him back to their hotel room. After hours of the hot and heaviness she threw him out without even getting his name.

The next morning she seen Faith had made it home as well last night. She wasn't sure what had happened last night exactly but she knew she drank way more than she usually did and left with a complete stranger. When she looked over at Faith she realized that she wasn't the only one that brought someone home from the bar. When Faith's boy toy got outta bed she couldn't believe who it was.

"Dean?" Buffy asked not sure if her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Buffy what the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked her.

"Well that girl you were in bed with is Faith you know like slayer Faith" Buffy told him.

"Oh shit man I hadn't realized" Dean paused "I'm sorry Buffy I didn't know"

Dean and Buffy had a little romantic thing going on a couple years back, it was actually right after they destroyed the hellmouth in Sunnydale that they ended up running into Dean and his brother Sam hunting. They had hit it off right away and actually seen each other for a couple months and since she was a slayer and he was a hunter they worked well together. She didn't know why she was surprised to see him hooking up with someone like Faith since she seemed more like his type anyway. She knew it shouldn't bother her to see Dean and Faith together but she had to admit that that it did. Even today she didn't think a relationship would work between the two of them but now adding Faith to the equation made it that much worse.

Faith started moving around some then finally opened her eyes. When she noticed Buffy and the man she brought home last night were talking she sat up. "Sorry B I should have kicked him out already"

It must have been the look on Buffy's face because then Faith said "What a minute do you two know each other?"

Buffy hesitated for a minute then said "Yea that's Dean, as in Dean Winchester"

"Shit B, I didn't know" She turned toward Dean "Dude you gotta go"

Dean couldn't agree faster and out the door he went. Faith apologized again but Buffy brushed it off saying she didn't have anything to apologize for. What they had was a long time ago and both of them agreed that neither of them was ready for anything serious so they ended it before either of them got any serious feelings or at least she let him believe neither of them did. She knew that she wasn't ready for anything serious when they dated but she did really care for him. She wanted to get him out of her head so she asked Faith if she wanted to go hunt some baddies.

There wasn't as many vampires camped out at cemeteries like there were back in Sunnydale but sometimes there was a few to be found. She and Faith were scouting out the cemetery when she found an old mausoleum that for some reason seemed to call out to her. When she went inside she was more than pleased with her discovery, she had found a nest of vamps, just what she needed. Faith was going to be mad that she missed this but she'd get over it. After dusting every last one of them she couldn't help but smile and feel a little bit like Faith like to describe it, hungry and horny.

That's when she heard the clapping from behind her, when she turned around and seen who was standing there she couldn't believe it, it was the man she took home last night.

"Are you following me?" She asked sharply

He just smiled which she hated to admit but it made her twitch a little. "No love, I just happened to be walking by"

His accent made it hard for her to concentrate "So do you need something?"

He moved closer to her in a blink of an eye, her eyes widened and she said "shit, not again"

"So I take it I'm not your first vampire lover, slayer" He said half guessing.

"How'd you know I was a slayer?" She asked him curiously.

"No human moves like you do and your obviously not a vampire or werewolf, I wasn't sure what you were last night but after seeing you do that, I was positive" He was pushing her up again a tomb.

She tried to get around him but he kept blocking her "You know I can move you if you don't get out of my way"

"You can try" Was all he got out when she went on offensive.

They fought for a while but when she got him pinned on ground straddling him she did the unthinkable. She started kissing him and both of their clothes were gone in a matter of seconds. They each used their own powers and pretty much had the mausoleum destroyed when they were done. She looked back at him one more time then took off looking for Faith.


	4. Chapter 4

_**BTVS/Originals/Supernatural Crossover**_

 **Chapter 4**

When she found Faith they went back to the hotel and grabbed a bite to each, Buffy didn't say anything about the mystery vampire until they were back at the hotel.

"So I kind of ran into that guy I brought home from the club last night at the cemetery today" Buffy blurted out.

"What?" Faith looked stunned.

"Yea well turns out he's a vampire…. and really good in the sack" Buffy spit out as fast as she could.

Faith's mouth got wide "That broken mausoleum was you wasn't it?"

"Guilty"

Her and Faith laughed and giggled about it for a good few minutes. Before Buffy finally said "What is it with me and Vampires especially ones with accents"

"I can't pretend like they aren't better to bang but other than that you really can't have a relationship with them"

"Who said anything about a relationship?" She smirked.

She and Buffy talked for a little while longer before they decided it was time to see what they could figure out with this war going on between everybody in this town. Buffy agreed to take the witches, Faith was going to take the werewolves, which she hoped she would literally get taken by a werewolf, and then they would meet up with the vampires together.

What they gathered from the witches and the werewolves was there was a turf war going on. All three wanted New Orleans their own and they seemed not to mind what kind of destruction they were doing to achieve that. The name that each side brought up was the Mikaelson's since the siblings had come back to New Orleans things had gone from bad to worse, even the rest of the vampires weren't too happy with them. They learned that Niklaus was the main one to worry about he was actually a hybrid original vampire which meant he was both werewolf and vampire, neither of them had ever heard of such a thing.

They decided it was best to deal with the Mikaelson's together since these vamps were supposed to be unkillable and this Niklaus seemed very unsteady. Once they made it to the French Quarter they saw a beautiful blonde girl standing outside the house, when she saw them walking up she flashed them a smile.

"Can I help you?" She called over to them.

"Were looking for the Mikaelson's sibling, you Rebekah?" Faith took charge.

"Yes I am and what is it that you need with my brothers and me?" Rebekah asked.

"Just to talk actually" Buffy told her.

Just then a dark haired man stepped up beside Rebekah and he didn't take his eyes off of Buffy "I don't think we've have the pleasure, I'm Elijah Mikaelson" He took her hand in his then kissed the top of it.

His charm left her kind of breathless, all she could get out was "Buffy Summers"

She felt like she was in a trance until she heard Faith say "And I'm Faith."

He broke contact with Buffy "Sorry where are my manners" then he also took Faith's hand and kissed it.

"So Buffy and Faith how can we help you?" Elijah asked.

Buffy started to go into why they were there until she seen her mystery vampire walking toward them. As soon as she seen him she couldn't take her eyes off him, all she kept thinking was why was he there.

"Ah, I see my younger brother will be joining us after all" Elijah said as he seen Buffy's eyes on him.

"Younger brother?" Buffy barley got out.

"Yes this is Niklaus Mikaelson, he's probably the reason you two are actually here since he can't seem to play nice with anyone" Elijah said.

Faith must have been paying attention to something else because she just noticed who was walking over to them and she looked at Buffy "Oh shit B."

"Now I'm thinking it's you who is following me, love" Klaus said when he finally reached them.

"So I take it you two have met already then?" Elijah asked.

Klaus smiled "Yea and more than once to, this one is frisky I'll tell you"

She could not believe he had just said that. Elijah looked between the two of them knowingly. Rebekah also looked between the two of them and said "A slayer really Klaus, you really will sleep with anything won't you?"

"You shouldn't knock it before you try it Rebekah, you'd never believe what this one can do" Klaus said as he smirked.

"Ok can we not talk about this" Buffy said with her face heating up.

"Oh why not B, it was just getting interesting" Faith said to her with a smile.

Buffy tried so many different times to change the subject. But nothing she said or did got them off the subject of her and Klaus sleeping together. Finally she just gave up, turned around and started walking. At first she thought no one had even realized she was gone until she felt the wind, she knew someone was there with her.

"What do you want?" She said angrily.

That's when she seen Elijah "I'm sorry about my brother, he can sometimes be an arrogant asshole"

"Sometimes? It seems like that might be an everyday things for him" Buffy was still upset.

"You may be right" He laughed and it was the most beautiful laugh she had ever heard "Would you mind if I walked with you? We can speak about the turf war that's going on since I know that's why you came to us today"

Buffy couldn't help but relax around this man "I wouldn't mind the company, seems I've been hanging around the wrong brother."

This made Elijah smile. Buffy couldn't help but think that maybe this trip was going to be better than she had imagined. He walked her all the way back to her hotel and even came inside and talked with her a little bit more, he was such a gentleman they had been pretty close most the time they were together but never once did he make an advance toward her. Once she got all the information she needed from him they said their goodbyes and he left her alone in her room to think about things.


	5. Chapter 5

_**BTVS/Originals/Supernatural Crossover**_

 **Chapter 5**

By the time Faith finally made it back it was getting late, she apologized for not coming back sooner but she ended up getting Klaus and Rebekah to talk some. Once Faith was done talking she told her about Elijah and how he had also talked to her about everything. They both seemed to get the same answer to their problem and that was Klaus. He wasn't happy with just having part of the French Quarter he wanted it all, and how things were set up now they each had their own part and as long as none messed with the other there was no problems. But now with Klaus starting problem they were all afraid that this war between them was going to get out of control and there would be a lot of casualties.

"Well it look like the slayers are going to have to intervene" Buffy stated.

"Hell yea I'm ready for this" Faith was getting rowdy.

"Faith you do know where trying to make this war not happen right?" Buffy reminded her.

"I know" She smiled like she had an alternative agenda "Buuuut that don't mean we can't kick some ass to get them in check."

"You do realize that the only butt we would need to be kicking is Klaus and as I hear it he can't be killed" Buffy remembered the information she had gathered on Klaus.

"We don't have to kill him to get what we want B you should know that personally" Faith said.

Buffy play slapped Faith on the arm "Can we not bring that up again."

"Ok how about how you seemed to be all goo-goo eyed for his brother" Faith raised her eyebrows at her.

"Let's not go there" that was one thing she didn't want to talk about.

They sat around for a little longer chatting. Buffy trying to stay on topic and Faith once again trying to interfere in Buffy's love/sex life. Finally they agreed they needed to go and have a meeting with the slayers. They called Charlie and let her know they were on their way.

After they went over the information with Charlie then they called a meeting with the slayers. Since there was roughly 200 slayers there it was really hard to control the noise in the room. Faith finally grabbed a microphone.

"Shut up" She hollered through the microphone and it immediately quieted down. Then she smiled and said "Thank you."

Buffy guessed she was doing the nice thing because it was suggested to her by more than a few people that she was a little mean sometimes. She then handed Buffy the microphone.

After Buffy explained what they had learned from the werewolves and witches and once they seen where the problem was they decided to check it out themselves.

"What we learned is when the Mikaelson's came back to New Orleans the youngest brother Klaus had decided that he wasn't happy about only controlling the vampires he wants to control the entire French Quarter and let's just say the witches and werewolves are not happy about that" Buffy told them.

"Well maybe we need to teach him a lesson then, show him who's in charge around here" One of the girls yelled out. Then there was a lot of chanting after that.

"Well that would be one way to go but he's a lot stronger than the stuff we usually face" Buffy took a breath before sharing the next bit of information "What we've learned is he isn't just an original vampire but also a werewolf, he is a hybrid which is something we've never seen before and even worse than that the original vampires are pretty much indestructible, they can only be killed by one thing and that's a white oak stake which is something we don't have and honestly have no idea how to get."

There were a lot of murmurs after that. A lot of the girls looked scared.

"So how are we going to make sure this war doesn't start then?" One of the girls asked.

"Honestly were not 100% on that yet, we were hoping to just talk to them and try to get some kind of agreement I'm thinking we will have to bring Willow in on this though, she's our backup plan, were hoping she could produce a white oak stake or at least a white oak ash dagger which will temporarily neutralize him" Buffy told them. Which seemed to bring a little bit of excitement back to the room.

Buffy spoke to the girls a little more then decided they would go back by the Mikaelson's tomorrow with a few of the better trained slayers just to warn Klaus that he better behave. She hated to admit it but she didn't think this was going to go over well, if she knew anything about Klaus it was that he didn't like to behave.

Once Buffy and Faith finished with the slayers they decided they were going to talk with the rest of the vampires the next day and see where they stood in all this. They didn't know if they would just be standing against the three originals or if they would be dealing with all the vampires in the French Quarter as well. They found out where the vampires were staying and was very surprised when they came up to what resembled an old abandon looking warehouse.

They thought they would start this off the right way and they knocked and waited for someone to let them in. They didn't want to start this off bad with the vampires. Finally the door opened and Faith was the first to speak.

"Damn B I could get use to this town, I could use a little dip in some chocolate that looks like that" Faith said staring at the vampire who opened the door. Buffy had to admit he wasn't bad on the eyes either.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes you can, you could help me all night long" Faith said still trying to play the game.

"Faith calm down" Buffy said trying not to laugh, then she turned to the vampire and raised her hand to him "I'm Buffy and this one over here drooling all over the place is Faith"

He shook her hand "Marcel and how can I help you ladies."

Before Faith could open her mouth again Buffy said "We'd actually like to talk to you about the Mikaelson's, more particularly Klaus."


	6. Chapter 6

_**BTVS/Originals/Supernatural Crossover**_

 **Chapter 6**

Marcel let Buffy and Faith in and the first thing Buffy noticed was there was a lot of vampires there. She knew by looking at Faith she was trying to size them up to just in case this meeting didn't go as well as they hoped.

"Not trying to get in your business or anything but why are there so many vampires here don't they have their own lives?" Buffy asked not trying to sound so snobby.

"I only have a few daywalkers the rest are only able to go out a night" Marcel told them.

"Seriously so they are like real vampires B ones that will burst in flames if they go in the sun, that's so awesome, I was wondering if there were any of them kind of vamps anymore" Faith was excited.

"So I'm curious why do you only have a few daywalkers?" Buffy let her curiosity get the best of her.

"Not enough daylight rings, I'm not saying the witches around here aren't powerful but it takes a lot to get them to do a favor for a vampire and let's just say they aren't the biggest fan of me" He told them.

Buffy had an idea but first wanted to talk it over with Faith so she excused themselves. Walking outside hoping they could put enough distance between them and the vampires so they couldn't overhear what they were talking about. Then she realized even a better plan was to just text Faith so she grabbed her phone and told her to get hers out and she typed a text.

 _*What do you think about offering them all daylight rings to stand with us?_

 _*You sure you wanna do that B that's a lot of vamps to be out on the street_

 _*Well we'll make a deal with Marcel that he has to control them and if there's any killings he'll be personally responsible_

 _*I could give him his punishment… Well maybe not he'd enjoy that to much._

 _*Faith_

 _*Sorry_

 _*So what do you think though, good idea or not?_

 _*Good idea_

They walked back into the vamps home, they didn't see Marcel around but they were being looked at very hungrily by a few of the vamps.

"You two must be very brave to keep walking back in here with all of us" One of them said.

"Brave yea right I could squash you with one finger" Faith commented back.

That seemed to piss the vampire off. He came at her in a flash but Faith was quicker she had him on the ground with a stake to his heart before he even knew what happened.

"Try that again and the stake will be through your heart" Faith was pretending she didn't enjoy that but Buffy knew well enough.

"Your one of them slayer bitches" Said the vamp that just stood back up.

"We're the original slayer bitches get it right" Faith was smug.

Just then Marcel walked back into the room. "I should have known, there was something about you two that seemed strong."

"I can show you just how strong I am" Faith said once again making remarks to Marcel.

Buffy took over and told Marcel why they were there and he confirmed what everyone else said and he agreed that Klaus was the problem. She asked if he'd back them but he couldn't promise that about his followers. "Well we already have an incentive for them, as long as you're alright with it of course."

"What's that?" He asked.

"We will have daylight rings made for everyone but if we do you will be responsible for your people do you understand that?" Buffy paused letting all of them take in what she said "If anyone of your people get out of hand and decide to kill then it's on your hands, you will be personally responsible for the actions of your people."

"You'll have to give me some time, I'd like to discuss this with them then I'll get back with you" Marcel told them.

"Here let me give you my number and you can let me know personally when you reach a decision" She grabbed his phone out of his hands then after she put her number in she said "Or you can just call me, I know your dying to see if I can really rock your world and a little hint I can."

She winked at him and then the girls walked out the warehouse. Buffy couldn't help but laugh at Faith "You know he's debating on if you were serious or not."

"If he knows what's good for him he'll call and find out." Faith said.

When they made their way back to the hotel there was an unexpected guest waiting on them. Elijah was standing outside their door waiting on them. Buffy and Faith looked at each other not knowing what this was about.

"Sorry for stopping by uninvited but I'd like to talk to you for a moment if you don't mind" He said to both girls.

Buffy opened the hotel door and the three of them walked in. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Well I hear that you're trying to get people together to go up against my brother and I wanted to warn you, you need to be very careful when it comes to Klaus" Elijah said.

"Honestly I'm hoping it won't come to that, I'd like to just talk with him, try to reason with him" She paused "But if I'm right he's not going to be the easiest person to reason with."

"No he will not be, but please do try and talk with him first, for some reason he seems infatuated by you, so you may be able to" Buffy couldn't help but see jealousy flash in his eyes when he said that.

She looked at Faith and it seemed like she wasn't the only one who noticed it. Buffy warned Faith not to say anything, she knew how Faith didn't have much of a filter and she didn't want to make it anymore awkward then it already was with this vamp.

Faith's phone beeped and she jumped up out of the chair. "Wow that was quick, I must have left an impression on him."

Buffy could only imagine she meant Marcel. Faith went and grabbed some clothes and then went into the bathroom and changed. When she came out Buffy knew that look and she guessed she wouldn't be seeing Faith for the rest of the night. She said bye to them and left within a few minutes of Marcel texting her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**BTVS/Originals/Supernatural Crossover**_

 **Chapter 7**

She couldn't help but laugh at the way Elijah was looking at the door once Faith walked out it. He turned back and looked at her. "I really don't understand that one."

"Me either most the time." Buffy agreed.

They sat there and talked a little longer about Klaus then started talking about themselves. She told him about growing up in Sunnydale and finding out she was the slayer. Then about her dying a couple times and being brought back to life. She wasn't sure why she felt like she could share this information with him but he was just so easy to talk to. He told her that he was born in 977 AD, which Buffy couldn't help but laugh about how good he looked for his age. He also told her about how his mother had an affair and that's how Klaus was born and how his father blamed Klaus his whole life for it. Buffy realized that day how bad Klaus's childhood was and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him, her heart went out to him.

Buffy hadn't realized just how long her and Elijah had been talking until her stomach started to growl. She hadn't really ate much of anything all day.

"Would you like to go out to eat? I know a few pretty good places around here." Elijah asked her.

Buffy couldn't help but smile "Yea I'd like that."

Elijah didn't take her to some fancy place but she had a really good time, she couldn't believe how much they had to talk about. Even after the hours of talking back at the hotel they still had plenty of stories to tell each other. Buffy didn't think she had ever laughed as hard as she did that day. He hated to admit it but she and Elijah had a lot of chemistry and that was something she didn't find often. She also knew that she shouldn't get any closer than what she was now because she knew she wasn't going to be in New Orleans for long. Giles had called and asked if once they were finished there if they would head to Virginia, they were having a vamp problem there and the slayers in the area wasn't having any luck taking care of it. Buffy wasn't happy about it but once again she agreed to try and help. At least that one would be easier if they can't come to an agreement with the vamps causing the problems they could be killed.

Elijah must have noticed she was thinking about something else because he lightly put his hand on top of hers and asked "Is something wrong?"

"Just thinking about how my vacation has started out nothing but work." She told him honestly.

He pulled his hand back, the look of hurt was apparent "hey I'm sorry I didn't mean you your actually a breath of fresh air, its making the working part a lot easier."

She seen a slight smile cross his lips. He didn't try to touch her again after that, Buffy couldn't help but notice how different he and his brother were in every way possible. It was finally starting to get dark and Buffy knew she had to get back, she really wanted to stay and talk to Elijah more but knew she needed to go.

When she finally got back Faith still wasn't there, which wasn't a surprise. She had just sat down when there was a knock on the door, she smiled thinking it was Elijah but when she opened the door she realized how wrong she had been. It wasn't Elijah but his little brother.

"Can I come in?" He walked right past her before letting her answer.

 _Yea sure why not,_ she mumbled under her breath.

He plopped down on her bed. "Did you change your sheets or are these the same ones we used?"

Buffy's eyes widened "You're really talking to me about sheets? Do you need something Klaus?"

He just stared at her "So what do you like my brother now?"

That threw her she was not expecting him to be here to talk about his brother. "Not that it's any of your business but we had a great time."

"I bet not as good as we did sweetheart" Klaus stood back up and crossed the room to Buffy.

"It wasn't like that." She didn't know why she felt like he needed to know that.

"Oh I know that love, I know my brother very well and I know he don't do the things I do."

She tried to not show how he was affecting her but he was so close she could feel the warmness coming from his body. "Why aren't you cold?"

"Because of the werewolf being both I run a normal body temperature since werewolves run hot and vampires run cold" Klaus told her.

"Hmm" Was all Buffy said before his lips were on hers. She tried to pull back at first but then she gave in and kissed him back. When he pulled away she slapped him.

"I like it rough" He smirked.

"Then you're with the wrong slayer" She was pissed.

"No I'm not, I know what I want and it's not her, she's too easy but you, not so much love" Klaus told her not taking his eyes off her.

After they sat in silence for a while Buffy finally spoke again "You need to back down against the werewolves and the witches"

Klaus must have not been expecting that "What?"

"You are causing more harm to this city than good, we all get it you're a big bad original hybrid, and everyone knows that so what are you trying to prove?" Buffy said to him.

"I don't need to prove anything" He told her.

"Then show how much power you truly have, let the witches keep their space, let them practice their magic's as long as they aren't hurting no one, let the werewolves be where they want, what's the purpose of making them all stay at the bayou? If some would like to be able to stay in the French Quarter let them. And the vampires, come on Klaus they are all shacked up in a beat up warehouse, let them be where they want to be to, you think your showing power pushing them away think of how much power you would have if you controlled them" This wasn't the actual conversation they had decided to have with Klaus but she thought this was the only way he would go along with it.

He seemed to be taking it in consideration "How do you know they'll go along with this?"

"I don't but I'll talk to them" She said honestly.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked her.

"This is why I'm here, it was obvious something big was about to happen here so I was asked to try and handle it, if me and Faith couldn't handle the problem then it would be a problem of the slayers, they would all be sent in to deal with the problem not caring about saving lives and honestly I would prefer if no one died" She told him.

"You do realize you can't kill an original vampire right?" He said.

"Yes you can, with a white oak stake or you can neutralize one with a white oak ash dagger, we've done our research" She said.

"Well then you should have done a little more because the dagger doesn't affect me because of the werewolf in me" He said with a smirk.

She didn't know why that hadn't come up, why hadn't anyone told them that bit of information.

"Well then I guess the stake would have to do but that would be a shame" She stated.

He just looked at her, giving her a strange look "What would be a shame?"

"You dying"

Klaus laughed "Good luck with that."

Buffy knew as of right now she had no way to kill Klaus but she wanted him to believe that they did. She wasn't sure if Willow could be successful in making or finding one a white oak stake but if anyone can it would be her. Klaus did agree to try it Buffy's way first though, he said as long as they all agree to the terms that he would stop pushing them out of the French Quarter.


	8. Chapter 8

_**BTVS/Originals/Supernatural Crossover**_

 **Chapter 8**

Buffy was lying in bed when Faith finally decided to come back to the hotel. She walked in and turned on the light before she noticed Buffy lying there and said "Sorry" before turning the light back out.

"Don't worry about it I wasn't sleeping you can turn it back on." She told her.

"Why you laying around in the dark?" Faith asked her.

"Just thinking."

"Uh-oh" Faith said as she sat on Buffy's bed. "What's going on, B?"

"Well first off I learned today that the white oak ash dagger doesn't work on Klaus because of the werewolf in him, so the only weapon that can be used on him is the white oak stake" Buffy answered.

"Well that sucks" Faith replied.

"Also I talked with Willow and she said she's going to try to find some way to either find one of them stakes or just make a new one, she's been researching all day, but so far no luck" Buffy sighed.

"And what's really bothering you?" Faith asked.

Buffy stayed quite.

"You know you can talk to me about anything B, obviously we haven't always been close but things change" She told her.

"I think I might like both the Mikaelson brothers" Buffy blurted out before she lost the nerve. "But they are so much different"

Faith chuckled "They are best of both worlds, you have Elijah who is nothing but a gentleman, who will treat you like you deserve, then you have Klaus who is wild and free and will never let you have a dull moment and I can only imagine is sweet to bang"

Buffy sighed "Let's just get this taken care of so we can get out of this town."

"I wouldn't mind stretching out the time here" Faith smiled "I know its sucked for you but I'm telling you B you should be more like me, just take care of your wants and needs don't worry about them, it makes things a lot easier."

"So I'm taking it you and Marcel had a good time?"

"Shit I rocked his world, he'll be calling me again and I bet soon, he couldn't get enough of this" Faith smirked.

Buffy told Faith about the conversation her and Klaus had, Faith couldn't help but say something about the way Buffy approached the situation but Buffy assured her it was the only way. Faith must have agreed somewhat because she let it be. They wasn't sure how they would be able to get the others to agree to be under Klaus's control but they needed a plan. They figured the vampires would be the easiest to agree since they were already offering them daylight rings, and they was pretty sure being back in the French Quarter would help persuade them even more. The werewolves would be a little harder since they hated vampires and taking orders from one would make things very hard for them. But she hoped when she told them about being able to leave the bayou it would smooth things somewhat. Now the witches had the least to gain, yea they'd be able to perform their magic's whenever they wanted but was that really worth having to take orders from Klaus.

Buffy and Faith talked for a few hours before they both crashed out of Buffy's bed. The only thing they had really decided was that they were going to go see the vampires first thing in the morning and see how Marcel and his people felt about the plan. Buffy had spoken to Willow about the rings and she had decided to come there just so it's easier for her to help. She was supposed to be there later the next night and she already had 3 rings done for the vampires.

They woke up the next morning to a phone ringing. Buffy seen it was hers and answered it. It was Willow and she was actually already in New Orleans, she had decided to leave yesterday so they could get things done faster, she must have heard in her voice that she was ready to get out of there. So she figured the sooner the better and suggested it showed the vamps just how serious they were, they would have the three rings when they went to see them that morning.

When Willow finally made it to the hotel Buffy was so excited to see her, it had been way too long. She had actually been staying in Cleveland so they hadn't seen each other since she had went back to England. Even though they were supposed to have an early start Buffy and Willow couldn't help but sit and catch up for a few hours before they headed out. Finally Faith interrupted them and told them they needed to get on the road. They apologized then headed to the vamps place.

Faith had text Marcel ahead of time to let them know they were on the way. He was standing outside when they arrived, Buffy introduced Willow and Marcel.

"Ok so we have a little change in plans" Buffy told him.

"What's that?" He asked.

She repeated the conversation that she and Klaus had. She thought he wouldn't be happy about it but to her surprise it didn't seem to bother him as much as she thought it would. Then he informed her that he and Klaus went way back and he knew personally how much even discussing this kind of merge. He couldn't seem to understand how she had got him to agree to it.

"I just got him to see how much power it would look like he had, if he agreed to allow everyone in the French Quarter as long as they followed his lead" She told him.

Marcel couldn't help but laugh "I don't think I've ever seen him give into anyone or anything before."

Buffy didn't know exactly what that meant but she was starting to wonder if he only agreed to do this because of her, she couldn't imagine that someone like Klaus could have any kind of feelings for anyone especially not her. Especially not when they've only known each other a couple days.

"Buffy"

"Buffy"

"Buffy"

"Huh?" She looked around and everyone was looking at her.

"Where'd ya go?" Willow asked her.

"Uh.. I'm not sure I guess I was just thinking about stuff, sorry" Buffy was embarrassed.

"Thinking about one of your boy toys huh?" Faith blurted out.

"Faith!" Buffy yelled

"Sorry, no filter here" She apologized.

Willow gave her a, we need to talk later look.

Marcel went to talk to his people first then asked the three of them to come in as well. There was some who didn't think it was a good idea like they had figured there would be.

"Here's what's going to happen, I am going to agree to his terms" He looked over the room "If you do not want to then you will be on your own and you will not be welcome in the French Quarter" He heard some murmurs "Also anyone who goes with me will also get a daylight ring."

That's what got most of them, the daylight ring. It was obvious a vampire without one was a very unhappy vamp. They seemed to hate stereotypes where vampires can't be out in the sun. There was still some who completely disagreed and some who were on the fence but most agreed. That's when Willow handed Marcel the three rings she had already made. It was his decision on who got them.

Willow then took the stage and said "If any of you have a ring of your own that you'd like for me to turn into a daylight ring for you I can do that as well, if not it will have to just be a simple ring that we can get"

A few vamps came up to Willow right away and handed her their rings. "Now you understand I can't do them right here, I have to take them with me but I can have them back to you tomorrow"

Buffy was pleasantly surprised that things went very well there. Even the ones who seemed completely against it seemed to be coming around before they left. Buffy couldn't help notice that Faith and Marcel disappeared for a while.

Next stop werewolves. This wasn't something Buffy was looking forward to.


	9. Chapter 9

_**BTVS/Originals/Supernatural Crossover**_

 **Chapter 9**

Buffy and Willow had to wait around for Faith but when she was finally finished they headed to the bayou. They needed a plan that would get the werewolves to go along with them. The only thing they could even think was to make them moonlight rings, so they could have the power of their wolf all the time but there was two problem with that. The first problem was if they were given moonlight rings then their bites would be venomous to vampires all the time and that would be a problem because of the natural hate between vampires and werewolves they would still end up with a lot of casualties. Willow thought she might be able to tweak the spell to take the bite out of it but she wasn't sure. But that wasn't the main problem, which was they didn't know if they would be able to find the black kyanite stone that's needed in creating the rings. Willow was on trying to find that as well, she had called all her contacts and so far turned up nothing.

When they reached the bayou, it was empty. At least it seemed that way but they had already figured that, it was the same when Faith had visited before. Finally one by one they started showing their selves. The first to greet them was a couple who introduced themselves as Hayley and Jackson the leaders of the Crescent Moon Pack. Faith introduced Faith and Willow to them.

Buffy didn't want to rush right into it so they sat and talked for a while. She told them all about what they've learned since they'd been there and obviously Klaus was the problem but because of him being unable to be killed it made things really difficult to work with. So finally she told them what Klaus had agreed to. Jackson got upset right away, saying there would be no way they would live under a vampire, especially not an original vampire. But Hayley was the one who stayed calm.

"Jackson sit back down" Hayley said sweetly. Then she looked back to the three of them "So Klaus said he would allow us back into the French Quarter as long as we abide by his rule?"

Buffy nodded "It's the only way that he'd agree to not take this war to the next level, now he wasn't happy about having the werewolves back in the French Quarter but he said he would allow it."

Hayley sat quietly for a while but then she grabbed Jackson's hand and told them they'd be back they just needed a moment in private. Buffy was glad Hayley seemed to be understanding because Jackson would have never thought twice about it. When they walked back to them Buffy wasn't sure what their expressions meant.

"Of course we will have to talk to the rest of our people but I think it wouldn't be a horrible idea to be able to live like people again, not like animals" Hayley said with no remorse

That's when Willow spoke up "We may be able to offer one more thing as well, now I'm not promising anything right now but we are trying to locate the stone to make moonlight rings, so you will be able to control your werewolf and you'll have your wolf powers all the time, having to live that closely with vampires you'll need it"

"But the only way she'll make the rings is if she can tweak it a little so your bites won't be lethal to vampires all the time, I know that's probably one thing you were looking forward to but we can't have you going around biting everyone" Buffy added.

Jackson looked at Hayley like he didn't mind this plan after all. Then he looked at Buffy "Does Klaus know about the rings?"

"Nope, I didn't see any reason to include him in this" She stated.

Jackson and Hayley both smiled. Then Hayley stood and said "You'll be hearing from us soon."

Buffy couldn't help but think that went well, and will go a lot better if they can get ahold of them moonlight rings. She knew that would be a deal maker. But a maybe was better than a no and since it was their Queen who is favoring it they will do what she wants. Hayley said to expect their call by the end of the day.

So now all they had to worry about was the witches. They had no leverage with them so she really had no idea how they would persuade them to join them as well. Willow said she would try to help as much as she could but because these witches are very different then the coven she belongs to it might not do any good. They'd never know unless they tried.

They went straight from the bayou to the witch's community, Willow leading the way. Buffy sent a text to Sophie which was the witch she had spoken to before and let her know they were on their way so she could meet them. Sophia wasn't one of the elders but she was hoping they could get an introduction through her.

Sophie and Willow hit it off right away which made Buffy smile, she was happy to see Willow make friends that easily now, she remembered back in high school she had a lot of difficulties in that department. Sophie wasn't too happy about Klaus's proposition but said she would take them to the elders since they have the final say in everything. They walked with Sophie until she reached a building and she asked them to wait outside until she spoke with the Elder Agnes. After a long and grueling 20 minutes she finally made an appearance again and asked them to follow her. Once inside they followed her until they reached a woman who they presumed was Agnes, then Sophie left them.

"So I hear you have an offer from that of Niklaus Mikaelson?" Agnes stated.

Buffy decided to take the lead since she was the one who had actually spoken to Klaus. They discussed what other kind of options they had and Buffy pretty much told her it was this or go into an all-out war with an original hybrid that cannot be killed.

"The vampires have already agreed upon it and the werewolves are still deciding but it looks they will to so that leaves you" Willow told her.

"This treaty will allow us to preform our magic's anywhere correct? Not just her in the community?" Agnes asked.

"Yes, Klaus said you could openly use it as long as it isn't used to harm anyone, no vampires, no werewolves and no trying to do something against the originals" Buffy told her.

"No rules about humans though?" Agnes asked, half-joking.

"You know Klaus don't care at all about humans but no hurting the humans either, which I knew you wouldn't its why I didn't add that in there" Buffy replied "Also the slayers will close if any help is ever needed they will be at your call."

Buffy wasn't sure why she threw that in there that wasn't something they discussed but she knew the witches here were all natural and aren't into the dark magic so on a whim she decided that might make the decision easier for them. Like the werewolves Agnes told them they would get back with them by the end of the night, she had to speak to the other witches. Something this big would have to be decided through all of them.


	10. Chapter 10

_**BTVS/Originals/Supernatural Crossover**_

 **Chapter 10**

Buffy thought in the 4 days that they had been there that they really had made a difference. As of right now the vampires had agreed upon the treaty so all they needed was the calls from the werewolves and the witches. They were sitting back at the hotel, which Buffy had to admit with Willow being there it was getting tight, discussing what to do next.

Willow had almost finished the daylight rings that she had got from the vampires. They had already agreed that Marcel would supply the rest of the rings for his people. So they had to wait on him to gather them up. So far they've still had no luck with the moonlight rings but they hoped that changed soon, they had a witch that possibility could have found the stone. They were waiting on confirmation if it was the right stone or not.

Buffy knew she had to stay for a few weeks to make sure everyone held up their end of the treaty but at least it wouldn't be all work. She would be able to do what she wanted as long as she checked in on each of them every now and then. Since she's the one who is getting the treaty in place, she felt it was her responsibility to make sure it stayed that way so she couldn't just take off. She knew her and Faith would have to make a trip to Virginia but it would have to wait until this was finished.

It was a little after 5 when the werewolves called. Hayley asked if they'd be able to meet them back down by the bayou. The three of them were out the door in a matter of minutes and made it to the bayou in record time. Hayley and Jackson was waiting for them.

"We didn't expect your call so soon" Buffy said after greeting them.

"Actually it was a pretty easy decision for us, we've been stuck out here for so long that just the thought of living normal really appealed to some of us" Hayley told her.

A blonde guy came from behind them "But if you're able to get us moonlight rings, it will make the decision that much easier for the rest of us that really didn't have a choice."

Hayley introduced Oliver. He was obviously one of the werewolves who didn't think this was a good idea. Buffy tried to explain how it had to be this way or they would have to go into a war with Klaus. She understood this wasn't ideal but she didn't have any other options. She told them how one of the witches in Willows coven had actually thought they located the stone they were just waiting on the confirmation. That seemed to loosen Oliver up a little but he still seemed like he wanted to tear them into pieces.

Once Oliver went back to wherever he came from Hayley apologized to them.

"I'm sorry, Oliver is one of the wolves who don't really understand why we would even consider this, he'd rather us stay here at the bayou and not spread our wings" She explained.

"Well tell his ass to stay here then, he don't have to go upgrade like you guys will" Faith said.

"He has to stay with his pack, so if we go to the French Quarter he'll have to go to, he has no choice" Jackson told them.

"Oh" was all Buffy said.

"But the decision has already been made, we will agree to the treaty, I may have some that don't agree but they won't disobey us" She told them.

Buffy told them that she'd get in touch with them after they heard from the witches. Once all have decided the treaty will be typed up and signed by the head/leader of each group. They were on their way back when she got the call from Agnes, she also asked for a meeting.

Once they made it back to the witch community Agnes introduced them to all the witches. She wanted Buffy, Faith and Willow to go over everything with the community so they could hear it firsthand. She also told them about the deal with the slayers, if they were needed they would be there. A lot of the girls seemed excited about being able to do their magic wherever they wanted, it would no longer have to be hidden or not performed at all.

Willow seemed to really hit it off this this bunch. She was in her element here. After talking for almost a full hour Agnes finally told them that they had also agreed to the treaty. Buffy couldn't help but be proud, they had only been there a couple days and had hopefully stopped this city from killing each other.

She knew their next stop was back to the Mikaelson's and that was something she wasn't looking forward to. She hadn't talked to either Elijah or Klaus since the day before and wasn't ready to do it now either. She hoped it didn't get awkward but she wasn't counting on it. After putting it off as long as she could they finally headed to the Mikaelson house. She seen they were waiting on them before they even made it to the house. Buffy couldn't help but notice two of the three people standing there had their eyes fixated on her. So she did the only thing she could think of she looked at Rebekah.

"Well I have news" She paused "They all agreed to the treaty, it took a little work but we got them to see it's the only way that you'd have peace" She said to Klaus in general.

Rebekah looked stunned "You seriously got all the factions to agree to pretty much worship us."

"Not exactly worship you, but Klaus will be the leader of the French Quarter, now they won't be expected to follow him directly but any and everything they do will have to be cleared with him or with you two as well if he wants to put that in the treaty as well." Buffy corrected her.

"Well Niklaus I would like to also be put on there, I can order some people around" Rebekah said to her brother.

"I do have one other request as well, since we helped make this happen I would like to have our head slayer here in New Orleans also be able to attend these Faction meetings of yours" She paused to let that sink it "also I'm told that the werewolves don't have a seat either since they weren't actually in the French Quarter, but now they are so I would think they also deserve a seat as well now, so that would be added into the treaty."

"Why wouldn't the spot at the faction go to you?" Klaus asked Buffy.

"Because I'm not staying here" Buffy looking anywhere but at Klaus or Elijah she didn't want to see their reactions "Me and Faith only came here to try and clean up this mess, once we see its running good and we aren't needed here anymore were on the road again."

By the time Buffy finished her sentence Klaus was just barley an inch from her "What if I say I won't go along with the treaty if you don't stay?"

Buffy didn't know what to say to that, this was not something she would have expected Klaus to say. Then she said the first thing that came to her mind "Klaus the treaty that we agreed upon has nothing to do with me, it has to do with you and the problems you caused this city, you're lucky your pretty much unable to be killed because I'd say no one would have agreed to anything you suggested they would have rather seen you dead but because that's not possible at this time they agreed to be your little lap dogs."

She wasn't sure why she got so upset but it seemed to of got everyone's attention, including Klaus's, he took a step back. "Hmm so that's how you feel then?"

"Seriously Klaus you are impossible to work with" She turned around and started walking away from them then she hollered back to Faith and Willow "Get that treaty wrote up so we can get everyone together tomorrow, I wanna get this done as soon as possible."

She walked off without even looking back.


	11. Chapter 11

_**BTVS/Originals/Supernatural Crossover**_

 **Chapter 11**

She had been walking about 10 minutes when she finally noticed someone was with her "What do you want?"

Klaus stopped in front of her making her bump right into him. He put his hands on her arms to steady her. Then asked "Why'd you take off?"

"Because you're impossible" She said looking past him instead of at him.

"Why can't you look at me?" He asked curiously.

"It's not that I can't it's that I'd prefer not to" She lied.

"I don't think that's it, I think there's something else, something that makes it so you can't look at me, it's hard for you to be near me and it makes you very defensive" He told her.

"And what do you think that is?" She asked him.

"I think you have a thing for me, love" He said while he slowly started rubbing his hands down her arms "And I think it scares the shit out of you and you want to feel anyway but the way you feel, how's that?"

Buffy just stared at him "Pretty good actually."

After she said that she walked away, she wasn't really sure why she told him the truth she guessed it was because he was pretty much a human lie detector and he'd know that she was lying. She was starting to wonder if he had went back to his place but then she felt him again.

"Why are you scared of me?" He asked walking next to her.

"I'm not scared of you, I'm scared to have any kind of feelings for you" She corrected him.

"Why?' He asked.

"You seriously have to ask that, I've only known you a couple days and I already know you're not the kind of person who gives affection back, your nothing but pain and destruction and I've had enough of that in my life" She stopped and looked at him "Now that I don't have to have nothing but pain and destruction in my life I prefer not to have it at all."

Klaus backed off "I get it and I'm sorry I pushed you."

And he was gone. It surprised her that he left like that. She just didn't want to think anymore into it than what she already was. She was still walking when her phone rang. She couldn't help but smile when she seen it was her ex Dean's younger brother Sam, even though her and Dean hadn't worked out she was glad that she met Sam through him because they had become really good friends. He was just calling to apologize for his brothers actions with Faith and asked if she wanted to grab a bite to eat or something to catch up. She told him where she was and told him the faster he could get there the better because she was tired of walking.

She was glad that Sam came and picked her up because she really wasn't up to walking all the way back to the hotel. They had been sitting in the restaurant about 20 minutes already catching up.

"So what brings you and your brother here?" Buffy asked him.

"Actually Charlie called us about the same problem they called you about, we were back up, I guess" He laughed.

"Charlie, like our Charlie? How'd you meet her?" Buffy asked.

"Actually she was hunting with us for a while, she played us pretty good though pretending like she didn't know about the whole supernatural world when in all reality she was part of it as well" Sam told her.

"Seriously, I didn't know she went off on her own" She told him honestly "You can tell I was distracted."

"Actually thinking about it, we met her not to long after you left us, I'd say it was just a month or so later" Sam said.

"Yea I really wasn't in a good place then, it hurt when he broke it off but I'm glad I had you there for me, I should have known better than to get involved with someone like him, should have known I would be the one with a broken heart" She could feel her eyes filling up while she was speaking about her time with Dean.

"Hey let's not talk about him alright" Sam suggested.

She agreed that's not what she was wanting to talk about anyway. She wanted happy thoughts and thinking about Dean did not make her happy, it made her see how she always chooses the wrong guys and it seems like nothing has changed. She couldn't deny that she and Sam had a good time together, this is what she needed to clear her head. They just sat there talking for hours, laughing about nothing at all, and just goofing off.

This was the night off she needed to get her head back in the game for tomorrow and get this treaty stuff taken care of. She didn't do all this work just to let her feelings toward Klaus destroy it all. She knew before getting out of Sam's car that Faith and Willow were back, the lights were on in the hotel and she could see them through the window. She hugged Sam and suggested they do this again while their still in the same town.

When she walked into the hotel room both girls eyes automatically went to her.

"Are you ok?" Willow was the first to ask.

Buffy nodded "I just let my emotions take control."

"So I'm taking you and Klaus have some kind of history?" she asked.

"History" Buffy laughed "Not really history yet since I've only been here 4 days but I let some stupid stuff happen the first day I was here."

"Don't forget about the 2nd day in the cemetery to, B" Faith needed to make sure she put it.

"Oh believe me I didn't forget about it" Buffy smiled.

"Oh and don't forget to tell her about your date you had with his brother to" Faith adding more.

"It wasn't a date" Buffy argued.

Willow was speechless. But Buffy went over everything that actually happened before she got there, not leaving anything out. She felt a lot better after her dinner with Sam then this with Faith and Willow, she felt like she really needed to get everything out there in the open.

They all fell asleep in one bed, she wasn't sure how all three fit in one but they did and it was probably the most uncomfortable night of sleep that any of them have ever had.


	12. Chapter 12

_**BTVS/Originals/Supernatural Crossover**_

 **Chapter 12**

When they woke up the nest morning Faith was on the ground and Willow's feet were in Buffy's face. She smacked them away which woke Willow up. Buffy checked her phone and seen she had a message from Elijah.

 _Klaus has written the treaty out but if it's possible could you meet with me before we meet with everyone? Can you please get back with me when you get up? The sooner the better._

 _Is everything alright?_

 _We just need to talk, how soon can you be ready?_

 _Give me 10 minutes._

 _I'll be waiting in 5._

Buffy told Willow and the now half-awake Faith what Elijah's text said. They were all really confused and he said he wanted to meet with her not them. She knew a shower wasn't going to happen in 5 minutes so she just put on a change of clothes and brushed her hair. She was brushing her teeth when she heard Elijah at the door.

"I'm coming" she yelled from the sink.

She finished then walked out the door with Elijah. "So what's so important?"

"Klaus is gone" He told her right away.

"What do you mean he's gone?" She couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"He wrote out the treaty last night and he named you leader of French Quarter factions and if you absolutely wouldn't accept it then I would be appointed to the position" Elijah told her.

Her heart hurt right now. What was she supposed to do with this information? How was he going to leave like this without any kind of warning any kind of explanation or anything at all?

"Where'd he go?" She finally asked.

"I don't know but he did leave this for you" He handed her a letter with her name script across the front of it.

She just stared at the letter, not wanting to open it, not wanting to read it, not wanting to know what he said to her.

"Look Buffy I understand that this is hard for you, but you need to read it and you need to decide what you're going to do, this is a big deal around here" Elijah told her.

She took a deep breath "But I don't want to read it, not right now anyway" She looked up at Elijah "What do you think I should do?"

"Buffy you should do it, I've never seen anyone come into a place before and do what you did here. It amazes me how you were able to do it, and it really amazes me how you seemed to get Klaus to see his wrong doings" Elijah took her empty hand in his.

"Will you be my second in command?" She asked him before realizing that she was agreeing to stay.

"I'd love to be" He kissed the top of her hand like he did the day she met him.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this" Buffy said.

"I'm glad you are though" He said walking her back to her door "Please read the letter though, he wanted to make sure it got to you, so it must be important."

She nodded and walked back into the hotel room, still a look of shock on her face she said "Well I guess I'm going to be leading the factions here, Klaus left and in the treaty he put me, he wants me to take his place and run things."

"So you're staying here?" Willow asked.

She took a deep breath "Yea I think I am."

"You go B, this is awesome, I wouldn't mind sticking around here for a while and helping you out some" Faith praised her.

"I don't mind staying for a while either, especially while I'm trying to finish these daylight rings and still looking for the stone to make the moonlight rings." Willow told her.

"You guys are so awesome, I was worried out of my mind, I don't even know how I ended up accepting Elijah was talking about it and telling me how he thought I should do it so I agreed." Buffy said.

"You're having problems telling either of them no aren't ya?" Faith asked.

"What have I gotten myself into, at least before I was leaving in just a couple weeks but now that I'm staying, what if Klaus comes back?" She wondered out loud.

"Do you want him to come back?" Willow asked her.

"No" She said at first "Yes… I don't know what I want… No that's a lie I know what I want but I know it's not good for me, so I guess the question is too complicated to answer."

"What's in your hand B?" Faith asked her just realized she was holding something.

"A letter from Klaus" She kept looking it over but not opening it.

"You gonna read it?" She asked.

"I don't know, eventually I guess, I just don't want to right now." She told them.

"I get it" Faith said.

They talked for a little longer but it was time to start getting ready especially because she needed to get to the Mikaelson's before everyone else, she needed to read that treaty first. Once all three were ready they headed out the door to The Abattoir.


	13. Chapter 13

_**BTVS/Originals/Supernatural Crossover**_

 **Chapter 13**

This was the first time they arrived at the Mikaelson's without being welcomed by someone. They found the door and knocked. Rebekah opened the door and looked at them with disgust "You here to run my other brother off to?"

Buffy didn't say anything to Rebekah regarding what she said she just asked is Elijah was there. She rolled her eyes then let them in. Buffy couldn't help but look around and notice how nice the place was, she was checking things out when Elijah walked in the room.

"You like it? It still needs some renovations, Marcel really let the place go." He told them.

That's got Faith's attention "Marcel use to live here?"

"Yea he took it over when we were forced to flee in the early 20th century and when we came back Klaus only thought it was fair that we took back what was ours." He said.

"It's really nice a lot more space than that little hotel room we've been sharing, I guess if we're going to stay we'll need to find somewhere other than that hotel to stay." Buffy told him.

"Well actually I figured you would just stay here." Elijah said like it was no big deal.

"Umm.. What's that?" Buffy was thrown.

"Since you're taking over, it kind of goes with the territory" He stated.

Faith was looking around "Hell Yea B, I could get use to a place like this, I might never leave"

"Faith I think he meant that Buffy could stay, we wouldn't want to impose on them" Willow said.

"Actually there's plenty of room for all of you. There's no need to go anywhere else, I know you two have helped her out a lot already and will probably help her more in the future." Elijah corrected her.

Buffy looked at her two very excited friends then changed the subject, she needed to see the treaty. They followed Elijah to the room that held it and Buffy say down and started reading it. She wanted to make sure he put everything in it that they had agreed upon. Also she had to admit she wanted to see her name on there. After reading over it she noticed he put a lot more stuff in it then what they had originally talked about. He made a big deal about there being no violence between any of the factions for any reason, if there is the punishment could result in death depending on the severity of the crime. He also put in there that any relationships between the factions were allowed now, there was no reason to hide any kind of relationship. She guessed that was one of Marcel's rules. The thing that really caught her eye was how he said that she was the most qualified person to do this without reservation about one faction.

Once she was finished reading it, she looked at Elijah and said "I can't believe he put all that in there."

"Honestly it really surprised me as well, it seems you really have had some kind of impact on him" He said.

"I see that, it probably had something to do with me telling him that he brings nothing but pain and destruction wherever he goes" Buffy stated.

Elijah seemed surprised not only that she told him that but also that she had just admitted it to him.

"Well I guess this is the least I could do for him since I did chase him out of town according to your sister." Buffy laughed.

Buffy was getting nervous as the time seemed to be approaching quickly. She called Charlie to make sure she didn't forget. Elijah told her after the treaty signing that they would be throwing a party for all the factions, just to show good faith. Faith obviously was excited hearing about the party but wasn't too happy when she was told she wouldn't be allowed to attend the treaty signing. Only the head/lead of each faction would be allowed in the room but anyone else was more than welcome to wait in the next room. Elijah was also allowed to attend since he was going to be second in command.

It was now time and Buffy couldn't help but start shaking, she was never really a nervous type but this just seemed so huge to her. Elijah must have noticed how off she was feeling so he made his way over to her, placing her hands in his. "Just calm down, you're not going to have any problems, you were meant to lead and if it's not just the slayers it's the French Quarter."

Buffy couldn't help but smile, he made a good point. She had been leading the slayers for so long that she forgot that's what she was doing. She could do this, she knew she could.

She walked into the room, closing the door behind her "Can I have everyone take your seat please?"

There was a few confused stares at first but everyone did as she said. As she looked around the room she seen Marcel for the Vampires, Hayley for the Werewolves, Agnes for the Witches, Charlie for the Slayers, and one man that she did not know, which was representing the humans. So she decided to introduce herself.

"For any of you who don't know, I'm Buffy Summers, I was asked to come here to help with everyone's problem with a certain original hybrid that were going to leave unnamed at the time" She heard a few laughs.

The human man stood up "I'm Kieran O'Connell, I'm here for the human faction."

"Hi Kieran, you are actually the only person I had not met until today" She looked at the other faces "I've had conversations with each and every other person here right now about the changes that needed to happen to help this city from war."

"The treaty that was originally spoke about has been changed" She waited for the room to calm down "Niklaus has decided to step down and he has asked me to take over from here."

She heard a gasp from Charlie, she saw a smile form on Hayley's lips, the confusion hit Marcel, but Agnes seemed unchanged. Kieran was the first to speak "What does this mean about the factions?"

"That it will be run better, I've lead most of my life and I hope that I won't disappoint any of you." She told them.

"Also if you noticed you have a new faction sitting at the table, this is Charlie Bradbury from the Slayer Faction, which was actually one of the agreements that me and Klaus had before he left" She said.

"Wait he left?" Marcel spoke out.

"Yes, right now we don't know much, we found the treaty already prepared this morning which was how I found out he named me to replace him, it happened very suddenly but I'm up for it." She replied.

She took the treaty and sat it in front of Marcel "Please read over this, once you see it meets your needs we need a blood signature, once you have signed pass it clockwise."

"One other thing that I need to announce is I will be taking on Elijah as my second, so if for any reason you're not able to get ahold of me, find him." She stated.

Once the treaty was back to her, Elijah walked up beside her and signed his name then it was her turn. Once she had her signature on this treaty there was no turning back. She looked around the room one more time then to Elijah and smiled, she knew this was what she was supposed to be doing. She cut her palm and dipped the pen in her blood and signed her name to the treaty.

"Alright, I appreciate you all coming here today to make this treaty binding but I would like to invite you to a party here in an hour, I would like all the factions here including the humans so everybody is to be on their best behaviors, let's start this out right." She said with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

_**BTVS/Originals/Supernatural Crossover**_

 **Chapter 14**

Charlie followed Buffy further inside the house and she told Faith and Willow had great of a job she did. Buffy wasn't pleasantly surprised how well everything went over. Now this party is a different story, she's never really been a party person and it's not like she really had any kind of fancy party clothes here. That's when Charlie had a brilliant idea they would go on a really quick shopping trip, since obviously most of them didn't have anything really nice to wear, especially not nice enough to wear to a party at the compound.

Charlie called the slayers and told them about the party, told them when it was and where it was, if they wanted to go they knew the details. Before they took off to do some shopping Buffy thought it would only be nice if they invited Rebekah along as well. She knocked on her bedroom door.

"Can I help you?" She said snarky.

"Were actually going to do a little shopping before the party, since none of us obviously have anything nice enough to wear, and was wondering if you would like to come along?" She asked.

"Are you serious? You would want me to come along even after how I've been treating you?"

"Yea, that's in the past and you had every right to be upset, no one's blaming you for that" she said

Rebekah smiled the first true smile that Buffy had ever seen. "Yea I'd like to go, thank you for thinking about me"

The five of them were out the door in just a few minutes and Rebekah took them to a really fancy dress shop. Faith looked at one of the tags then said "Shit B, you check out these prices, it's crazy."

"Don't worry about the price, it's on me and as you can tell money isn't a problem." Rebekah came up behind them "That goes for all of you, just pick the dress you like don't worry about cost"

Since time was so limited they were rushed so Buffy never thought she'd find the perfect dress. She really wasn't sure what she was looking for exactly but would know it if she seen it. All the other girls seemed to be having way better luck then she was until Rebekah walked over with two dresses and handed them to her. As soon as she seen them, she loved them.

"They're perfect, how'd you know?" She asked in amazement.

"Let's just say I have another superpower that has nothing to do with being a vampire" She said with a smile.

Buffy took both dresses into the fitting room, she tried the first on and liked it but it didn't wow her. But the second was beyond anything she would have imagined, she knew that was the dress that was meant for her. By the time she came out of the fitting room everyone was ready, she put the black dress back and took the red one with her. Rebekah smiled at her with a knowing smile.

They made it back to the compound right before the party started, they took their dresses and got ready. Once Buffy had on the dress and the other girls seen her they all loved it, it fit her perfectly. Rebekah ordered her to sit, so Buffy obeyed. Rebekah pulled her hair back into a ponytail applied some makeup and was finished in just a few minutes. When Buffy looked into the mirror she couldn't believe just the little that Rebekah did could make such a difference. She hugged Rebekah which seemed to really shock her.

The party was in full swing when the five girls walked in but she couldn't help but notice all eyes went straight to them. She felt a certain pair of eyes but it took a little bit to find him when she did her breath hitched, it wasn't that Elijah didn't always look good because honestly that was one thing she first noticed but tonight, it made it hard to take her eyes off him. She hadn't noticed that she had stopped walking until Faith elbowed her in the side. She looked at Faith and she was laughing at her.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"How did you notice him with all these people?" Faith asked.

"I dunno" She couldn't help but blush.

When she turned back around Elijah stood less than a foot from them, she could feel her heart beating faster. He slid his arm in hers and they walked the rest the way into the party arm in arm. The feel of his cold skin against hers sent a chill through her body. Once they was into the party he took his arm back and just stared at her.

"You look so beautiful tonight" He said not taking his eyes off her.

It took her a moment before she could catch her breath then said "Thank you."

She wanted to compliment him as well but she didn't trust her voice. Instead she just continued to stare at him as well. She seen him move closer than he put his hand out to her, "would you like to dance?"

She just noticed that there was a slow song playing, she took his hand and nodded. He pulled her to him and put his arms around her waist, so she wrapped her arms around his neck. She had never been this close to Elijah but she had to admit it was doing something to her. The whole time they danced they never took their eyes off each other, it felt like they were the only two there.

When the song finished Elijah released his arms and took her hands in his "as much as I'm enjoying every second of this, you must get around and talk to everyone, this is the first party for you to meet everyone and I've already taken too much of your time."

When he released her hands she went back to reality, she was back at the party with hundreds of people. She looked around happy that it seemed everyone was getting along.


	15. Chapter 15

_**BTVS/Originals/Supernatural Crossover**_

 **Chapter 15**

She noticed pretty much all factions except the werewolves were mingling with the other factions. So she decided that would be her first stop, she would go speak with the werewolves. When Hayley and Jackson seen her they both smiled and greeted her.

"You guys don't seem to be enjoying the rest of the party, is everything alright?" She asked them.

"I've tried to get them out there but werewolves are a stubborn bunch, they'd rather stay over here and look like they think they're better than everyone else." Hayley laughed a little.

"Can't you order then to have a good time or something?" Buffy laughed as well.

"Don't I wish it was that easy" Hayley told her.

"Would you mind if I had some of the slayers asked them to dance?" Buffy thought it might help some.

"Go for it, I don't know if they actually will but it's worth a shot" Hayley paused then she asked "So are you and Elijah something?"

Buffy hadn't expected her to ask anything about Elijah "Actually no were not, I can't say that we don't have some kind of connection but I don't know what it means exactly."

"He's crazy about you I can tell, I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you" She told her.

Buffy didn't know what to say to that, so she didn't say anything. She just walked away toward the slayers. After talking with Charlie first, she then asked some of the slayers if they'd try their hardest to get the werewolves out on the dance floor. She wanted everyone to have a good time and they seemed to be the only ones right now that weren't. She went and talked some with the witches who she noticed Willow had spent the whole night, then went to talk with the vampires and couldn't help but notice that Faith and Marcel hadn't left each other's side since the beginning of the party.

She seen Kieran and decided she needed to speak with some of the humans as well, Kieran was the only human that actually knew about all the supernatural stuff so it made it hard with the humans being here and not knowing, it limited how the others could act. Kieran introduced Buffy to his niece Cami and a few of the other humans he brought with him. What she got from him is that he didn't want Cami to be a part of any of this but she pushed her way in. She could understand not wanting family to get wrapped up in this type of life. If she wouldn't have had to be in it, she wouldn't have been a part of it either.

Once she and Kieran's conversation ended she noticed some of the werewolves were on the dance floor with the slayers, some were just up there with another wolf but at least it was something. It made Buffy happy that she seemed to be making a difference already.

She knew he was there before she even seen him. She could feel his presence which was so odd to her. She walked toward where she knew he would be. Not at the party but past it, close enough that he could see but far enough away that no one would know he was there, except her. When their eyes locked he seemed very confused that she knew he was there. She walked to him and they turned and walked further away from the party.

Finally Klaus stopped and looked at her "How'd you know I was here?"

"I don't know, I felt you, I guess" She paused "It's hard to explain but I knew you were close by I just had to concentrate to figure out where you were."

"I know I shouldn't be here but I had to see how things went, I knew you'd be great, I'm glad you decided to do it" He told her.

"I wasn't going to but Elijah talked me into doing it" She told him honestly.

"I was hoping he would, he sees the great in you just like I do" He said.

"Are you coming back?" She asked him.

He stood quiet for a moment then said "No, I need to go, I don't know for how long but I know I need to go, but I need you to promise that you'll take care of my city."

Buffy smiled "I will."

He moved closer to her and ran his hand down the bare strip that ran down the center of her chest. The closeness of him made it hard for her to breath, she tried to back up but hit a tree instead. This time he moved as close as he could to her "I've never met anyone as beautiful as you" he whispered in her ear.

He pushed her up against the tree and in just a swift motion he had her legs around his waist and her back pushed up against the tree. She never took her eyes off him and never told him no when he unbuttoned his pants or when he pulled her dress up, she knew she shouldn't be doing it but she never once said no. She couldn't help but know this was goodbye, she didn't think she would ever see this man again and she couldn't help but feel her heart break a little thinking about it. As soon as Klaus was finished with her, he was gone. She had no warning, no nothing, he was just gone.

She was no longer in the mood to party so she went into the house and found one of the guestrooms and just laid down in the bed. She wasn't sure how long she laid there but she eventually fell asleep. She couldn't help but dream about Klaus that night, about how pained he looked when he left. She had a feeling she really might have been the reason he left. She woke up to someone brushing the hair out of her face when she opened her eyes and seen Elijah sitting next to the bed, she closed them right back.

"I seen that" He chuckled.

She groaned then opened them back up again. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep here."

"Don't worry about that, this is just as much your home now, so you're welcome here" He told her.

"Did everyone else leave?" She asked him.

"Actually Willow is in one of the other rooms but I think Faith left with Marcel" He said "We got worried about you last night, you kind of disappeared."

Buffy put her face in the pillow "I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, I know you were with Klaus, I'm just curious if he's coming back" He sounded hurt when he said that.

She lifted her head and looked at Elijah, she couldn't believe what she did with Klaus. It wasn't like her at all especially now that she had really started getting feelings for Elijah. Maybe it wasn't just Klaus that caused pain and destruction maybe that was her to.

She took Elijah's hand in hers "I'm so sorry Elijah, I didn't mean for it to happen" she could feel the tears building up in her eyes.

Elijah looked at her sadly "Is he coming back?"

"No, he hadn't actually left yet, he wanted to see how everything went first, and he wanted to see if I took the position" She felt a tear slowly fall down her cheek.

To her surprise Elijah wiped the tear from her cheek. But then he got up and walked out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

_**BTVS/Originals/Supernatural Crossover**_

 **Chapter 16**

The next few weeks seemed to go by so slowly, the only time her and Elijah spoke to each other is when it had to deal with the factions. Other than that he wouldn't even look at her which made things very difficult since they had been living in the same house for the past week. Faith and Willow had also moved in but they weren't around much lately, it seemed Faith was spending a lot of time with Marcel and Willow was either with the witches or she was still trying to locate the black kyanite stones for the moonlight rings. They had found a very small amount which ended up being enough for two rings, so of course Hayley and Jackson were the ones to get them. But Willow was pretty excited that they had worked perfectly, exactly like they were supposed to.

Buffy found herself spending most of her time with Rebekah or alone. She had tried to apologize to Elijah multiple times but it didn't seem to matter what she said or did it didn't make a difference but she couldn't blame him. What she learned about Elijah was that he wasn't one to date and if he did then it was something serious. He didn't share his feelings very often and she couldn't deny she knew exactly what he felt for her and she ruined it. She had to get wrapped back up in the bad boy instead of going with her mind.

No one had heard anything from Klaus since the party but it wasn't really like anyone was speaking his name around the house anyway. Anytime he was brought up, everything seemed to get really quiet. Buffy couldn't believe she was the cause of this, he was their sibling and they wouldn't even talk about him anymore. Yea he was an asshole most the time but he is still their brother.

With Elijah's help they were able to get all the werewolves moved into the French Quarter, there was actually an area that had quite a few empty houses in the same neighborhood so they were all able to stay pretty close to each other.

It was strange seeing so many couples forming that were from different factions. There was even a werewolf/vampire couple which was very odd to see since they were supposed to be mortal enemies and all that. She did have to admit though that it kind of made her heart hurt a little seeing so many people happy. But at the same time she couldn't help but think she helped caused their happiness. So that did make her feel a little better.

The witches had even opened up their community to anyone who would like to learn more about how their magic's work. Obviously not just anyone could perform magic only the witches could but a lot of people liked to learn about the history and everything. Buffy thought that was really nice of them to do.

The vampires had also made their way back to the French Quarter as well, not many of them stayed close to each other though, they were pretty much loners. Willow had all the daylight rings done within the first few days after the treaty was signed. Which caused good faith with the vampires, so far they have had no problems with any of them. She knew it was still very early and she knew it wouldn't always run this smooth but she could hope.

Sam had called and told her that they were about the head out the next day so he asked if he could see her. She agreed immediately, she knew she would miss Sam they had hung out a few times the last few weeks and it always made her feel instantly better. He picked her up and they headed to their normal spot, when they walked into the restaurant she saw Dean sitting at the booth.

She turned around and looked up at Sam "Really Sam"

"I'm sorry he really wanted to talk to you, just hear him out then I'll make him leave alright" He asked her.

She took a deep breath "Fine."

She sat down across from Dean and saw Sam sit a few tables over. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry I used Sam like that but you wouldn't talk to me, so I had no other way but this" He told her.

"Well spit it out, what do you want?" She couldn't help but be upset.

"Buffy why are you so hateful toward me?" He asked "I thought when we decided to break this thing off it was mutual"

Buffy took a deep breath there's no reason to keep lying to the guy "Listen Dean I just agreed to what you said because it's what you wanted, I realized that I wanted more out of our relationship then you did"

Dean sat there and just stared at her "Sam knew didn't he?"

"Yea he helped me through our breakup, if he wasn't there I'm not sure what I would have done, I was pretty bad once we stopped seeing each other" She finally opened up to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"It wouldn't have changed anything, so I didn't see a reason to" She said.

"How do you know?" He said softly "The real reason I broke it off with you is because I was afraid if we continued I would end up being hurt in the end."

"So instead you just broke my heart" She stated.

"I didn't know, don't you get that I had no idea how you felt, you never told me, you never showed me, I thought this was just something that was helping you pass the time after Spike died" He started getting a little loud.

She just looked at him, never realizing that he might have felt the same way she did back then. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"I shouldn't have yelled but ever since I saw you a couple weeks ago I can't stop thinking about you, I can't stop thinking maybe we made a mistake" Dean said.

That wasn't at all what she had expected him to say but she knew she didn't still feel the same way about him and she felt guilty for it but he needed to know "Dean I'm sorry but I don't feel that way anymore, I've moved on with my life"

"With that vampire?" He asked her.

"No, do I have feelings for him yes but it doesn't matter it can't go any further" She couldn't help but feel sad when she talked about Elijah.

"Well its hiss loss then" He tried to make her feel better.

"I wish that were true" She barley whispered.

Even though her conversation started out very awkward she was happy to say when Dean and Sam left they were on good terms. They had both finally got out in the open how they truly felt for each other when they dated. She felt bad that even though Dean had never moved past them she had. She and Sam also spent his final day in New Orleans together, she had forgiven him for the Dean thing and even thanked him. He must have known how both of them felt and knew it needed it get out in the open if they were ever going to move past it.


	17. Chapter 17

_**BTVS/Originals/Supernatural Crossover**_

 **Chapter 17**

A couple months had passed now and Buffy couldn't help but feel like she was about to go crazy if Elijah didn't talk to her. She understood what she did was wrong but now she knew it meant nothing, the only person that meant anything to her was in the other room and wouldn't even look at her.

Willow was with the witches trying to get the rest of the moonlight rings to work properly, Faith had to go take care of the vampire problem in Virginia and Rebekah was who knows where. All Buffy knew was that Rebekah wasn't there so that just left her and Elijah alone in the house. So she took a deep breath and walked out of her room. She seen him sitting on the couch with a drink in his hand, as soon as he saw her he pretended like he was concentrating on something.

She walked around the couch and sat next to him, which was something she knew he wouldn't expect because she had done her best to give him his space. He still didn't look in her direction. She took the glass from his hand and sat it down on the table.

"Look at me Elijah" She pleaded with him.

When he finally did, the entire speech that Buffy had been practicing was gone, everything that she was wanting to say to him was on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't get it out. All she could do was stare into his beautiful hazel brown eyes.

When she was finally able to speak it wasn't anything that she had planned on saying it wasn't something she had even thought about until that moment, as soon as it left her lips she knew it was true "I love you Elijah"

He didn't move, he didn't say anything back to her.

She swallowed and then said "I'm sorry, that's not actually what I was planning on saying, I had this whole speech prepared and everything but as soon as I sat down I couldn't remember a word of it all I could feel what was in here" She put her hand over her heart "I hadn't realized until this moment but I do, I do love you but I know I messed up and I know it will take you time to forgive me and take all of it that you need but don't forget I'll always be here waiting."

She stood up and walked away from him, she half expected him to stop her but he didn't. By the time she was back in her room she was in a full blown sob. She laid on her bed and just let the tears come, there was no reason to stop them.

When she heard a knock on the door, she couldn't help but think maybe he was finally coming to her but when she opened the door it was just Rebekah.

As soon as she saw her she put her arms around her "Hey what's wrong?"

They sat down and she told her what had happened with Elijah. She told her how stupid she felt now, she poured her heart to him and he didn't say a word to her. Rebekah tried to comfort her but nothing seemed to work. So Rebekah decided the next best thing was throw a party and get drunk, really drunk. She thought of Faith right then wishing she was there to, she sure knows how to party. Buffy agreed to let her throw the party but she didn't want it to big. Rebekah said she would take care of everything all Buffy needed to do was get dressed and Rebekah had the perfect dress for that as well.

Buffy didn't hesitate to put the dress on, it was shorter than what she normally wore but it wasn't as bad as the one Faith had her wear to the club the first night they were in New Orleans. Buffy noticed immediately that Elijah wasn't home, she couldn't help but let it damper her mood a little. So she started drinking early. Her being a slayer she had a higher tolerance to alcohol than humans did but she can get drunk and she planned on doing just that that night.

By the time the guests started showing up Buffy had started feeling tipsy already. When Willow seen her she knew right away that something was wrong. But she didn't want to talk about it so she told Willow they'd talk about it later. Willow understood that she didn't want to talk but told her she needed to limit the amount of alcohol she consumed she didn't need to get that drunk.

At that time Rebekah came over "Just let her have this, she's had a rough day."

The way Willow looked at Rebekah was the same way she had looked at Elijah when they first met and before she even thought about what she was about to say she blurted out "Oh my, you like her don't you Will?"

She seen her best friend's cheeks turn bright red.

"Oh shoot, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud." Buffy told her "Don't be mad at me to"

By the way Rebekah was looking at Willow this was something that was new to her, she must not have realized that Willow seemed to have a thing for her until Buffy opened her big mouth.

"But what about Kennedy… I thought you loved her… You don't want to do something stupid like me and ruin any chance you have at happiness…" Buffy said to her best friend, holding her in a hug.

"Buff me and Kennedy broke up, a while ago actually, do you think I would have stayed here as long as I have if we were still together?" Willow told her trying to get out of Buffy's super hold hug.

"Aww I'm so sorry Will, I didn't know, how did I not know that, I'm a horrible friend" She finally let Willow go.

She grabbed Rebekah's hand and placed it in Willows, "please take good care of my friend ok, she needs someone like you that pays attention to her like she deserves."

She walked away from the two of them and then ended up on the balcony overlooking the party. She looked down at everyone having a good time. Willow and Rebekah still stood next to each other, no longer holding hands though.

She took a big gulp of her drink them said "excuse me everyone I have something to say."

The music turned off "I want to thank you all for coming here today, this was supposed to make me happy but I'm afraid it's just made me sadder"

"You know I live here with the most awesome people ever, I have my best friends Willow and Faith, which unfortunately couldn't be here tonight and then I have the Mikaelson's"

"Rebekah was a little rough around the edges at first, we butted heads a lot but now I don't know where my life would be without her, she has become one of my closest friends, she's helped me through so much, and I feel she really understands me"

"and Elijah is one of the greatest men I've ever met, we hit it off immediately and I've never felt a connection with anyone else like I do with him, but I made a horrible horrible mistake and lost his trust, I know I don't deserve his forgiveness but I really hope one day I will get it, these last few months being here I feel like I've finally made a home for myself but I don't think I will ever truly feel like I belong until he can forgive me, I've loved before but it never felt like this, this intense, and it never hurt this bad being separated from him" Buffy took a breath "I love you Elijah wherever you are" then turned around and walked into the house.


	18. Chapter 18

_**BTVS/Originals/Supernatural Crossover**_

 **Chapter 18**

She woke up the next morning and felt absolutely horrible, she had drunk some in her 25 years but never as much as she did the night before. She made her way slowly to the kitchen, really needing some coffee.

Someone must have been up before her because there was already a pot made, she grabbed a cup and sat at the bar and started drinking it. She felt someone sit beside her when she looked she couldn't believe who it was, it was Elijah. She didn't say anything, not wanting to ruin the moment of closeness. They sat in silence for the longest time before he finally said something.

"So I heard about the speech last night at the party" He said.

Buffy had to take a moment to remember the speech and when she did she couldn't believe that she had actually said all of that stuff in front of all of them people.

"Oh, shit" She whispered "Here I'm supposed to be in charge and came completely unglued last night."

"Actually it was pretty sweet, I don't think I've ever had anyone announce to a group of people that they were in love with me before, it was different." He told her.

She sat there with her mouth gaping "You were there, weren't you?"

"Yes I was" He said.

"Dammit, why'd you let me get up there and make a fool out of myself?" She was so embarrassed.

"You may have been a little drunk but I wouldn't say you made a fool out of yourself, now if you were trying to keep your feelings for me a secret then your secret is out" He said with a light laugh.

She couldn't help but feel how right this felt, just sitting here talking to Elijah like this. He handed her a few aspirins, "I've never had a hangover but I hear taking a few of these make it better."

"Thank you." She took the aspirins from him.

He said "Your welcome" as he was getting up "Feel better."

"I think I will now that you're actually talking to me." She told him.

She still felt pretty awful the rest of the day but she couldn't help smile more than she had in a while. The only thing she could really think about was that he had finally spoken to her again, after months of only speaking to her when he had to. It wasn't what she wanted but she meant what she said she would wait for him, she knew this wasn't one sided.

More of the same came the next couple days, he would talk to her some but it wasn't much. She started to think that he was just gradually letting her back in his life, she knew that she really hurt him and she wanted him to be able to trust that she wouldn't ever do anything like that again.

She hadn't seen much of Willow or Rebekah the last few days and she wasn't sure if they were just trying to give her and Elijah space or what but she was starting to miss her friends. Faith was still going to be away for a few more weeks, the vampire problem turned out a little worse than they thought. Last she heard Sam and Dean had actually headed to Virginia as well trying to help them. She was starting to think that she might have to make a trip there herself if they couldn't get it under control, she really hoped she didn't have to though because she wasn't ready to be apart from Elijah for that long.

When Rebekah finally came home Buffy went right to her room. "Where have you been? I feel like I'm going stir crazy in this house."

"You do know you don't have to stay cooped up in the house right?" She asked her.

"Yea I know that but I really didn't want to go into town by myself, I was thinking some shopping sounded good but without anyone to go with…" Buffy hinted to her.

"Shopping, you know I'm good for shopping anytime" Rebekah was getting excited.

"You wanna go now?" She asked her.

"Of course" She said.

They were out of the house and shopping within 20 minutes. Being with Rebekah she knew she would buy way more than she needed but she didn't mind that right then. Anything to take her mind off everything going on at home was good for her. Being with Rebekah always made it easier to not think about her and Elijah or that lack thereof. It was strange to think but Rebekah was like the combination of Klaus and Elijah, she had the same wild side that Klaus had and his bad tendency sometimes but she also had a heart of gold like Elijah did. She was one of the kindest people she had met but she was all about her family, if anyone tried to hurt them they'd have to deal with her as well.


	19. Chapter 19

_**BTVS/Originals/Supernatural Crossover**_

 **Chapter 19**

It had been a little over a month since Buffy told Elijah how she felt and she was starting to worry that maybe they didn't have the connection that she had thought. They were talking everyday but that was the extent of it, anytime anything was brought up about the two of them he changed the subject. She didn't believe that it was all in her head but now she was starting to think maybe it was. She had been there for over five months now and she knew when she agreed to lead the factions, it was for Elijah, it was because she wanted to stay close to him.

She was sick of waiting, so she finally decided to do something about it. She started walking around the house looking for Elijah, finally she found him in his bedroom. She just stood outside his door, not sure if she could do it. She stood there debating until Elijah finally noticed her 'Do you need something?"

"Yes." was all she said.

When he turned around she noticed his top 3 buttons were unbuttoned, this was a distraction she didn't need. She wasn't sure how long she was staring for but when he cleared his throat she looked up at his face.

"Are you going to tell me what you need, or do you want me to guess?" He chuckled.

"First button your shirt, I'm not really sure why but its distracting and I can't concentrate" She couldn't help but feel a little angry, this was not going the way she wanted it to.

He smiled at her remark, then started buttoning his shirt the rest of the way. "Is that better?"

She nodded. Then she finally made her way into his room. "Can we talk?"

He motioned for her to sit on his bed and he sat next to her. She tried several different times to start saying something but she couldn't ever get the words out. All she could think about was how close they were right now and how they were sitting on his bed. She jumped up off the bed "I can't do this."

"Do what?" He asked.

"Sit here and pretend like every time were in the same room together that it isn't killing me not to be in your arms, Elijah this is so hard for me, I'm not sure how this isn't hurting you like it is me." She said.

"You don't think this has hurt me? I've been around a long time Buffy and I have never felt like this about anyone and honestly it scares me a little, I know you have feelings for Klaus and he you and that's why I haven't acted on these feelings" He took her hands in his "Did you ever read the letter he left you?"

She shook her head.

"You should have, then you'd know why he left." He told her.

"I don't care why he left" she stated.

"You wouldn't care even if you knew it was because he wanted to make himself better for you, so that he could actually have a chance to make you happy" He said.

Buffy didn't want to hear this, she didn't want to hear anything about Klaus.

"He shouldn't be doing that for a girl, he should want to be better for himself" She said not wanting to show any emotion toward Klaus.

"Klaus has always been only about himself and for him to want to do something for someone else, well it's a surprise to say the least" He looked down at their hands "I'm afraid of what he might do if he comes back to us being together, I don't think he'd handle it that well."

"So what are we supposed to do just be unhappy to please him?" She asked him.

"Buffy I'm sorry, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, but I can't hurt him either, he is my brother" He looked truly sorry "I know right now you can't understand this, but just think if this was you and your sister, wouldn't you do anything in your power to make sure you're not the one to break her heart?"

Buffy hadn't thought of it like that, of course she knew they were brothers but figured because Klaus had done so much messed up stuff to Elijah that it wasn't really the same as her and Dawn. But she should have known because of how great of a guy Elijah is that it didn't matter what Klaus had done in the past, he was still his brother.

"Dammit Elijah, I get it I do but I don't like it, it's not fair to us" Buffy whined.

He released her hands and slowly took his hands up her arms. "I know but I would never do anything to hurt him, I spaced myself from you hoping that you would move on, but it did the exact opposite."

All Buffy could concentrate on was Elijah's hands on her arms. "Why didn't you talk to me about this sooner?"

"I thought if I just ignored you it would make things easier on the both of us, I know it wasn't the best plan but I just figured if I told you right away that you'd fight me on it and you wouldn't understand." He told her.

"You may have a point, I still want to fight you on it right now but I do understand where you're coming from, I've heard the stories of your brother and I know being unstable is one of his traits, so causing him to be like that isn't a good thing." She told him.

She realized at that moment that she wouldn't be able to have her happily ever after like she had hoped she would. She looked up at Elijah realizing that this will probably be the last time that he would touch her, it was just a small touch on her arms but it meant everything to her. She stepped into him letting him wrap his arms around her. She stood like that for as long as she possibility could, taking in his smell, listening to his breathing, she knew he didn't have to breathe but it still felt comforting. She felt the tears coming before they did, she didn't want him to see her like that but she couldn't stop it. He must have sensed she had started crying because he pulled back from her and then wiped the tears from her cheeks.

She didn't know what happened to her understanding about Klaus but in that moment he wasn't what was on her mind. She closed in the small amount of space between them and when her lips met his, it was mind blowing. She had never felt something so spectacular. She didn't know how long they kissed for but she knew right then that she would never feel something as special as that ever again in her life. When he finally pulled away from her she knew he felt the exact same way that she did in that moment and she really didn't want to ruin the feeling the kiss did to her so she just turned around and walked out of his room. She knew it wouldn't change the way he felt about his brother and there was no reason to fight him over it.


	20. Chapter 20

_**BTVS/Originals/Supernatural Crossover**_

 **Chapter 20**

It had been a week since Buffy and Elijah had shared their one and only kiss. Their relationship went back to how it was before, they were talking but nothing more, she would honor him on not wanting to hurt his brother. As much as she didn't want to. She would take friendship with Elijah over nothing at all.

She finally decided to read the letter, not because she cared what Klaus said but because she needed to find any clues to where he went. She needed to talk to him, she knew if she talked to Elijah about it he would tell her no, so she was going to do it on her own. Well with the help of Faith and Willow that is.

She was sitting in her room, on the bed, with the letter in her hand. Finally she opened it.

 _Dearest Buffy,_

 _I don't know what has come over me since I first met you. I feel like I need to be a better person for you, for the French Quarter, and for myself. I've never felt like that before, my whole life I have only looked out for myself and I now see how selfish I've been. I don't know if you feel the same about me but I feel you do and I hope I'm right. I've seen the way you look at Elijah to but I can be a better person than he is, I'll show you. I feel like I've turned into Elijah, writing little love notes, and running off like I am. But I know I'm doing it for a good cause. I just hope it all works out like I hope it will._

 _Also I hope you don't mind but I put in the treaty that I'd like you to lead them. I don't think they'd object, they'd rather have you as a leader than me. You everything that a leader is, but I'm not yet. Maybe when I come back we can lead together and really make my home a better place for everyone. Buffy please lead them like I know you can, if you won't do it for me then do it for them, they need someone like you, just like I do._

 _Please wait for me, I won't be gone forever._

 _Sincerely Yours,_

 _Niklaus Mikaelson_

Buffy reread it a few times and realized that they would never get Klaus to give them their blessing. It's not that she thought Elijah was lying about Klaus but she honestly thought that he was exaggerating the truth some, but after reading his letter she didn't think that anymore. She felt bad for ever doubting Elijah. Now she felt horrible for the way she acted, he was only acting the way he was because of his brother and she was making it worse on him.

She sat there for a little while longer then thought of doing something that hadn't crossed her mind before. She called Klaus's number and when he answered she froze, she hadn't expected that. She didn't know what she was going to say so she told him they needed to talk and not over the phone. He agreed in a heartbeat. He told her where he'd be at and she said she'd be there. Once she hung up she sat there, not moving. She would be seeing Klaus face to face for the first time in about 4 months. She hated to admit but she was nervous but not the same kind of nervousness she had around Elijah, she was actually kind of scared. She's heard a lot of things about Klaus and he has a really bad, bad side and that was something she really didn't want to see but she knew she might.

She didn't tell anyone of the meeting she set up with Klaus. If anyone knew what she was doing, they would either try to stop her or they would want to come along and this was something she needed to do by herself. After she seen him then she'd tell them, she was hoping it would be good news but she didn't have much hope that it would be.

She needed to talk to Willow, Marcel had called her a couple days ago and said he needed another daylight ring but Buffy had been so wrapped up in her own stuff she forgot to tell Willow. When she got to her room the door was closed and without thinking she just opened it, Willow and Rebekah jumped up off the bed, it was obvious they had just been kissing. Buffy just stood there is shock. Her best friend's cheeks were as red as her hair.

Finally Buffy said "I'm sorry I should have knocked."

Rebekah looked at Willow "I guess we can tell her now."

Buffy looked between the both of them "Tell me what?"

It took Willow a minute to talk but finally she started talking "We've actually been seeing each other for a while now, but we didn't want to say anything because of all the problems you're having with Elijah, I didn't want to rub it in."

"Oh Willow you didn't need to hide it, this would have made me happy" She hugged her "Don't you know me better than that?"

"I told you" Rebekah looked at Willow "I told her the same thing, I thought seeing two people you cared about happy would help you see that happiness does exist."

Buffy hugged both of the girls together 'it really does make me happy, I'm hoping one day I will be there to, I just know it can't be now but I'm alright with that."

"I'm so glad you understand" Willow hugged her even tighter.

The three of them sat there and talked for a few hours. Willow told Buffy that it was actually after the party that they had started talking. It wasn't anything at first since Rebekah hadn't ever been with a girl before. So they had just started hanging out a lot then Rebekah kissed her. Rebekah told her that she wasn't sure exactly what they were but she did care about her, and a lot.


	21. Chapter 21

_**BTVS/Originals/Supernatural Crossover**_

 **Chapter 21**

Buffy was up bright and early the next morning, as ready as she was ever going to be to see Klaus face to face again. She knew it would take a good hour to get to where they agreed to meet and since she wasn't familiar with the area she decided to leave a little earlier than planned. She just hoped that no one else in the house was awake, she chose to meet him this early just so she could avoid anyone asking questions. She made her way through the house and out the door without running into anybody, but just as she was getting into her car she seen Faith walking up to the house.

"Where you headed this early?" Faith asked.

"Got to run an errant, one of the werewolves called last night about some kind of problem and I figured the earlier I deal with it the earlier it'll be done." She hoped that lie would work, she knew since Faith had been spending all her time with Marcel she wouldn't be around the werewolves much, so she wouldn't question it.

"Oh well good luck, I'd offer to help but I gotta get some sleep." She said walking away from the car to the house.

Buffy started the car and headed to meet with Klaus. Buffy tried not to think too much about it on the drive over. She knew Elijah was going to be pissed when he finds out she met with Klaus but she'd deal with that when the times comes. Right now all she needed to worry about was what she was going to say to Klaus and what she was going to do if he lost control. She honestly didn't know what to expect, if he had actually gotten some help then maybe he'd be happy for his brother. Their family had always been about family, it just happens that Klaus was the worst to honor it, maybe things have changed. They'd never know unless they asked and this would be the true test if these 4 months of him being away has helped.

When she arrived to their meeting place she was about a half hour early and it looked pretty empty. So she got out of the car and started walking around, she felt him before he showed himself.

"Seems I'm not the only one who's early" She said looking at him, she couldn't deny his beauty but she hoped the way she was looking at him didn't give him the wrong impression so she looked away.

He laughed "So you can't even look at me huh?"

This was going to be harder than she thought, she forgot how arrogant he was. "I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea."

"What idea that you want to take advantage of me like you at the club, or the cemetery, or even at my own house" Klaus said not taking his eyes off her.

"I did not" She started before stopping herself from playing his game, then she continued calmly "Klaus that was in the past and I hate to break it to you but I'm not interested in that, not with you anyway."

Klaus studied her closely then in a blink of an eye he was right in front of her, Buffy trying to stay strong backed away only to trip over the leg of the bench sitting beside her. Klaus caught her and just held her. Buffy tried to squirm away but he wouldn't let her go.

Before she realized what she was about to do she shouted, "I'm in love with your brother."

He just stared at her, then put her back on her feet. "Was it that hard to say, love?"

Buffy looked at him in shock "What?"

He sat down on the bench, she sat down beside him "You don't think I left the Quarter without people reporting back to me?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to find out like that" She truly was sorry "I wanted to be the one to tell you but honestly I was afraid how you'd react."

"Well love, it's not the best news to hear but I get it, Elijah's the good one, the noble one, why wouldn't he get the girl." He seemed hurt.

She grabbed for his hand "Please don't be mad at him, he hasn't acted on anything he said he wouldn't because of you."

"Let me guess you're here to get my blessing?" He said with a little irritation in his voice.

Buffy didn't say anything, she knew how awful that sounded.

Klaus stood back up, "Do you think he feels the same?"

Buffy hesitated then answered "I think but I'm not sure."

"Well why don't you ask him then?" He asked.

Buffy looked at him confused, "You know he had the perfect opportunity to tell me when I told him how I felt or when I publicly humiliated myself in front of the entire Quarter when I drunkenly announced my love for him."

Klaus just smiled then he kissed her but before she could push him off of her, she seen him go flying backwards across the yard. When she looked who stood in front of her she couldn't believe her eyes, Elijah stood there.

She heard Klaus laughing, "Well brother, took you long enough to show yourself."

Then it hit Buffy, how did Elijah know where they were, "Did you follow me?"

Elijah didn't have to speak just by the look on his face she knew he did.

Klaus finally made his way back to them, "I was wondering how long you was going to hide back there."

Then Buffy's attention was back on Klaus, "So that's why you kissed me? You wanted a reaction from him?"

Klaus laughed "And what a reaction it was, brother."

It was obvious that Elijah hadn't realized he walked right into Klaus's trap. "Well I am here now Niklaus, why was it so important that my presence was known?"

He smiled a wicked grin then looked at Buffy "because she has a question she needs to ask you."

Buffy couldn't believe she was being put on the spot like that, what was Klaus up to, he couldn't really want to hear his brother confess his love for the girl he was infatuated with. When Buffy didn't go along with his game, Klaus seemed to get a little infuriated.

"Fine since she won't ask, I guess I'll play love doctor" He turned toward his brother "Elijah, Buffy has expressed some feelings for you recently and I think it kind of hurt her feelings because you didn't tell her how you felt."

"I'm not doing this, I'm not going to play your little game, I'm not sure what you get out of this but count me out," Elijah started walking away.

That was when Buffy spoke up, she wasn't sure why she seemed to get spurt of braveness right then but she did, "So let me get this straight, you follow me all the way out here, you attack your brother when he kisses me, but when he asks you how you feel about me your just going to turn around and leave."

This must have surprised both of them as much as it did her because they both just stared at her.

"I just don't understand, you tell me you can't do this because of him but here we are with him and he asks you how you feel but still you have nothing to say" Buffy was pretty upset at this point "I don't know what this is between us but I know it's something, I've felt it since the first time I laid my eyes on you, we have a connection that I didn't think was possible" She was walking toward him as she spoke "I understood your loyalty lies with your brother and I never once asked you to break that loyalty, even though I felt my heart slowly breaking every time I was with you but not with you but still I did nothing, but I can't do nothing anymore, I need to know Elijah is there something here or am I just wasting my time?"

Elijah stood there unmoving, he seemed to be thinking, weighing the options, she knew this was hard for him but he wasn't the only one this was hurting. After standing there for way to long and feeling once again like she made a complete fool out of herself, she turned to walk away from him but before she could he grabbed ahold of her hand and pulled her back to him. His lips were on hers before she even realized what had happened. They had only shared one kiss before but it was nothing compared to this one, the moment his lips touched hers she felt like she was transported somewhere else, somewhere magical. Any previous thoughts that she had about the way he felt for her vanished, she knew, more like she could feel his feelings mixed together with her own and it was overwhelming.

When they finally parted, she swayed, almost falling, if Elijah wouldn't have caught her she would have fell. She had never had that weak to the knees feeling before and honestly thought it was just a saying people say, but she was living proof that it did exist. Elijah still had his arms wrapped around her and they were still staring at each other when they heard a throat clear. That's when reality sat back in, Klaus was still standing just a few feet from them and had witnessed this very intimate, very private moment between them.

"Well that was entertaining" He said sarcastically. "I guess that answers your question."

Not trusting her voice, she just nodded.

Then the most baffling thing happened, Elijah released her than stepped away from her. She didn't understand what was happening until he finally spoke "To answer your question, yes I do love her, very much, but I'll give her up for you brother, family is the most important thing to me and although I love her I wouldn't risk losing you over it."

Klaus looked between Elijah and the very confused Buffy then finally looking straight at Elijah "You are stupid."

That was not what Elijah had expected to hear, "Excuse me?"

"Elijah we have been alive for over a thousand years and you have always spoke about family and the importance about it, but have you ever thought that maybe family doesn't just consist of your siblings? Have you ever thought that there might be someone out there that could and would love you knowing all your flaws and will love your family like their own to? There isn't very many people who could come into this family and fit into it as well as she has but that has to mean something about her, doesn't it? I think it does, I think she's meant to be part of this family and my feelings were just misdirected at first but this time away has shown me the truth, she is meant for you Elijah."

Elijah stared at his brother, obviously this side of Klaus was new. He wasn't one for showing any kind of emotion but the whole speech was full of emotion. After the shock of the speech wore off Elijah made his way to his brother and hugged him, "Thank you."

* * *

 _This does conclude my story Torn, I hope you all enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it._


	22. AN

**A/N:**

If you liked this story please read the sequel: Torn Together.

It is all about Buffy and Elijah's relationship that they can finally explore since Klaus had given them his blessing.


End file.
